Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: El dúo conformado por los viejos amigos Macao y Wakaba, era mucho más que los insultos que la juventud ignorante les gritaba. Eran mucho más que un par de ancianos necesitados de sexo. ―Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo ―rió orgulloso… [Para CI. Por más FT (?) En honor a Macao XD]


**Notas de autor:** La mayoría de las veces, sino es que siempre, no entrego un reto porque no quiero. Pero honor sigue siendo honor. Y si ya estaba medio escrito D:  
 **Palabras: 799  
Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta viñeta pertenece a la ruleta rusa del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo**

* * *

Los años otorgaban sabiduría y experiencia.

Ninguno era ya un mocoso de dieciséis años que se quería comerse al mundo en un suspiro, ser fuerte, rico, viajar y representar a su gremio... Porque con el andar del tiempo, las prioridades de los dos cambiaron a: tener estabilidad familiar, encontrar una mujer, tener hijos, trabajar para mantenerlos y buscar la clave para la felicidad. Macao y Wakaba reían al recordar sus locos años de juventud y con todo lo que habían madurado podían decir que habían aprendido demasiado _bien_ de la vida.

El tiempo pasaba y cobraba factura a una entrañable amistad que compartía vínculos indestructibles. Podía tener achaques de la edad, dolor en las articulaciones, un caminado lento, canas, pérdida de cabello y arrugas.

Pero existía algo ganado con los años, y eso los enorgullecía como si fueran aquellos adolescentes rebeldes del ayer. Y es que con toda la experiencia de su larga trayectoria, este par había visto a tantas mujeres que habían logrado perfeccionar _sus mañas_ para admirar al sexo femenino pasar a su lado.

O bien, admirar a las hermosas féminas en revistas para adultos. _Para adultos sabios y experimentados como ellos._

Porque ellos envejecían, pero las mujeres no dejaban de _crecer,_ caminar frente a ellos o posar en revistas. Cada que veían a una atractiva dama, una nueva arruga aparecía alrededor de sus ojos ―siendo esto la marca de su éxito o las cicatrices de guerra.

―Debería darles vergüenza.

Al ver el cuadro tan familiar, Cana sintió tanta ira que fue capaz de dejar a un lado su tarro de cerveza para quitar el material que alimentaba las añejas perversiones de ambos hombres. Ellos miraron que la maga arrastraba por la mesa la revista para caballeros, que los hacía convulsionar como quinceañeros, y la cerraba para ponerla bajo su brazo. Esa era la décima revista que les confiscaban en una semana.

Ella decía que iban de mal en peor. Para ellos no era para tanto; Macao echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y ni se inmutó. Wakaba, en cambio, rascó su nuca para reír nervioso. Era el único que guardaba un poco de decoro, aunque ella no le creía nada.

―A su edad… ―la maga negó ―ustedes dos ya no están para este tipo de emociones ―les podía darles un infarto y bien merecido se lo tenían por pervertidos.

―Ahí está el error, Cana ―Macao alzó las manos, sonriendo como si estuviera frente alguna de las modelos de la revista.

La aludida achicó, no le dio importancia a lo dicho por prestar atención al momento en que Macao le daba discreto codazo a su amigo para atraer su atención. Miró que luego señaló la dirección que la sonriente camarera de Fairy Tail había tomado, suspiró fastidiada y los dos sonrieron para volverse a desplomar en donde estaban sentados.

―Romeo está aquí, el pobre se sentirá avergonzado de ti ―lo golpeó sin consideración.

Cana suspiró cuando creyó que los dos se habían compuesto un poco ―sabía que era imposible corregirlos totalmente―, decidió dejarlos para volver a su mesa, al darse por satisfecha al ver que avergonzados y reflexionando sobre su actitud

Macao se sintió acusado, pero ni eso los podía detener; en revista o en vivo y a todo color, ellos coleccionarían imágenes de mujeres de caras hermosas y cuerpos de diosas. _Lo habían aprendido tras años de rechazos_. Podían llamarlos pervertidos, viejos puercos, sucios, rabos-verdes. Podían golpearlos, menospreciarlos, humillarlos y abusar de su debilidad física. Pero había algo que jamás iban a poder pisotear, romper, destruir, cuestionar o negar… y eso era _su experiencia._

Se cercioró de que Cana estuviera lo demasiado lejos como para que no lo viera sacar otro ejemplar de la revista confiscada. _Su as bajo la manga_. Eso lo habían aprendido bien; llevar más de una copia por si le quitaban la primera.

El dúo conformado por los viejos amigos Macao y Wakaba, era mucho más que los insultos que la juventud ignorante les gritaba. Eran mucho más que un par de ancianos necesitados de _sexo_.

―Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo ―rió orgulloso…

El cuerpo envejecía, pero la mente no. Eran almas jóvenes, en cuerpos de mayores y el _rubor_ en sus mejillas, las miradas con corazones lascivos, la baba que caía de su boca, el hilo de sangre que corría por su nariz y todo el auge para otros fieles amigos, que los habían acompañado a lo largo de la vida, eran la prueba.

Había visto mucho, entre más vivían, más veían. _Más querían. Más aprendían. Y_ si más sabía el diablo por viejo que por diablo, ellos también. Porque si Cana podía quitarles todas las revistas del mundo, pero no por ello se quedaban sin material de repuesto o ciegos, en esa vida existía tanto por ver.

* * *

 **Está de la shiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Pero bueno, siempre rompo récord en escribir peor xDDDDD**

 **Ya qué :x no espero nada xD**


End file.
